Free People Of Space
Aims : To be the most powerful Organisation/Corporation in space, Both Economically, Industrially and Military wise. We will be Neutral, we won’t Interfere with other corps business, unless it has a direct Impact on us. We will open our Membership to those who were considered ’Outcasts’ or those with ’no Usefulness’ I see it that every person has a Purpose and talent all you need are time, effort and care and confidence about yourself and your Corporation. We will share all of our resources to the Members as we are going to be a Quasi-Communist - Democracy Hybrid. We will get our members through saving them from Slavery, (Being set upon by Noobs, grievers, Pirates, I will provide escorts for Haulers in my corps space, And have very strong Attacking Battle sections to attack known Pirate havens, we will have to employ Bounty hunters if we have to (we will try to kill them ourselves first) Goals : Our first goal is to create our homeworld, it should be out of sight, have good mining spots, and be big enough to support a battle/mining/trading fleet and we will call it Terra X Nova (TXN for short) here will be our base of operations, we will drive out pirates and encourage free trade with fair prices (I.E 1.1.5 ratio not 1.5, so we still make a profit.) we will make most of our money through tracking down known Pirate Havens and Individuals, And we will destroy known Pirates in our space. Rules : 1) Don't have dogfights with other players with out just cause. 2) Don't do anything on which will harm our reputation or our members reputation. 3) Don't do Extortionate prices for your goods 4) Be kind and friendly 5) No Bullying if you are found to be a bully be prepared to be punished. 6) No Pirating unless we tell you to Pirate a enemy hauler fleet (we might hire mercs instead) 7) Have fun. Structure : Head Commissar = The leader of the Corp he will be voted in every 4 Months. (Once the game has released I will be in command until we are set up) High Commissar/High admiral = Co-leaders of the Corp they too are voted in every 2 months, Also commander of the Industry and ship building on Terra X Nova Commissar/Fleet Admiral = commanders of a fleet Section Commanders = Head of a ‘section’ which is a battle section of a fleet, also head of the Industrial/ship Building sector on a colony. Freeman = Has a FPOS ship and or his own ship. Recruit = A new person who is being looked after by a freeman. Conscripts = Fighters that are drafted in from NAPs, a MTPs. Democracy: We are open to NAPs (Non-aggression pacts), and MTPs (Mutual Trading Pacts), we will help all corps if there destruction or crippling effects us, we will give them monetary aid, fleets etc.. BUT they must fight for us whenever we need them. Our Infinity forum thread: http://www.infinity-universe.com/Infinity/index.php?option=com_smf&Itemid=75&topic=14065.0 Our Website: http://fpos.freeforumsblogs.com/forum.htm Category:Corporations